SS en Navidad
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: Locas aventuras que suceden en Noche Buena debido a la llegada de cuatro jovencitas muy conocidas alli. Todos sufriran sus travesuras, en especial Hitsugaya y Hinamori. *HitsuHina* como siempre
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí con una historia. Esta nada que ver con nada. Va a haber cuatro personajes nuevos que vamos a ser yo y mis amigas. Sin embargo, las personalidades y apariencia física no son reales, solo que si no poníamos personaje medio locos no iba a ser divertido.

**Disclaimers: Bleach por una ironía del destino no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

**Capitulo 1: Noche buena (catastrófica)**

Era Noche Buena en la Sociedad de Almas y todos estaban de un lado para el otro para comprar los regalos, adornar todo, visitar amigo… etc. El panorama era deslumbrante: todo cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha y las luces de los adornos eran quienes guiaban por las calles a nuestras amigas.

**-****¿Estas segura que era por aquí Mizuki-chan?-** Dijo mirando el mapa, una joven de quince años, pelo castaño recogido en una colita alta de costado, ojos color miel, de 1,65 de altura, llamada Harumi. Vestía una blusa roja escotada, una pollera de jeans, unas calzas negras y un gran cinturón negro que aprisionaba su cintura. Estaba excesivamente pintada. Sus labios rojos al igual que sus uñas y, como si esto no fuera poco, con unas cuantas botellas de sake en sus manos. (N/A: si, si… esta es igual de borracha que Matsumoto aunque sea menor de edad)

**-****¡CLARO QUE SI, YO NO ESTOY PERDIDA!-** exclamo la joven aludida. No tenía más de quince años, su pelo era muy peculiar: era blanco natural pero con varios mechones de color rosa y celeste; lo llevaba suelto y con el flequillo de costado. Sus ojos de color ámbar estaban delineados con negro y sus parpados pintados de rosa. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca con palabras gigantes en rosa y celeste, fruncida por toda la cintura, la parte de arriba le caía por el hombro y dejaba ver la musculosa negra de tirantes que tenia abajo. Traía un jeans ajustado y unas botas blancas. Además media lo mismo que la anterior.

**- claro que estamos perdidas, mira que dejarte guiarnos…-** Dijo otra al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, siempre era lo mismo. Esta chica se llamaba Akari. Tenia el pelo liso, suelto y de color negro; ojos azules y vestía un vestido azul con calzas negras y un cinturón del mismo color. También de unos quince años y media 1,68.

**- ¡¿QUE?- **exclamo Mizuki-chan.

**- ¡Lo que ****oíste! Rayos, tienes tanta orientación como capacidad para el football-** hablo la que hasta ahora se había quedado callada. Era unos centímetros mas alta que el resto, de quince años, de ojos marrones claros, castaña con dos grandes rodetes a los costados de la cabeza con mechones sobresaliendo de estos. Levaba puesto un equipo deportivo de color verde. Esta chica se llamaba Tamiko.

**- ****¡Gua!¡Tamiko-chan es mala!-** decía Mizuki llorando a cataratas. De repente se acordó, miro a su alrededor y exclamo**- ¡Ah! Miren, es allí-** señalando con un dedo la décima división.

**- Bueno, parece que no estabas tan perdida como pensamos****-** dijo Harumi encogiéndose de hombros

-** Lo ven, lo ven. Yo no estaba perdida-** declara felizmente.

**- Lo que tu digas- **Todas al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado.

**- ¡AAhh! ¡E-espérenme!-**

**- Moo… ¿me pregunto donde se abran metido?-** pensaba en voz alta Hinamori.

**- Seguramente se debieron de perder. No te preocupes que todavía es temprano****-** le decía Hitsugaya a su tímida amiga.

**- Si, tienes ****razón. Es que me emociona tanto que hallan podido venir. Ya sabes que hace mucho que estaban de misión en el mundo real y nunca podían venir-** decía Hinamori con estrellas en los ojos.

**- Si, aunque es una lastima que Mizuki ****también halla podido venir-**

**- No digas esas cosas Shiro-chan****. Mizuki-chan te quiere como a un hermano- **

**- Tal vez sea ****así, pero me desespera tanto…-**

**- ****Compórtate bien esta noche Shiro-chan, no quiero que pasemos las fiestas entre sus peleas-**

**- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames ****así? Es Hitsugaya-taicho, no Shiro-chan-**

**-****Moo Shiro-chan, es que es muy lindo ese apodo-**

**- ****Tú nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad Hinamori?-**

**-No-**

**-Ahh…- suspira derrotado.**

**- ¡Ay, mira! ¡****Allí vienen! ¡ Mizuki-chan, Harumi-chan, Akari-chan, Tamiko-chan! ¡Por aquí!- **Grito desesperada Momo.

A lo lejos las chicas lograron divisar a la dulce teniente durazno y Harumi empezó a gritar emocionada…

**- ¡Hina-chan! ¡Shiro-chan!-**

Todas se echaron a correr gritando incoherencias de cuanto los habían extrañado y de lo bien que lo iban a pasar. El reencuentro iba excelente, hasta gracioso ya que Harumi y Akari se pusieron a llorar. Lamentablemente Mizuki y Tamiko tuvieron la misma idea y pusieron en marcha su plan.

**- Ey, Shiro-chan, ¿ya son novios Hina-chan y tu?- **dijo burlonamente Mizuki.

**- Si, ¿para cuando la boda?- **pregunto Tamiko.

**- ¿Y mi sobrino? ¡Quiero uno!**- decía Mizuki.

**- ¡Eso, eso! Nosotras ****también queremos un sobrino- **decían Tamiko, Akari y Harumi.

**- ¡MIZUKI!-** pego el grito Hitsugaya al mismo tiempo que enrojecía cual tomate. Hinamori estaba aun más roja que Toushirou pero no articulo palabra alguna.

**- Bueno, bueno. No te enojes que solo ****preguntábamos.-** dijo Mizuki**- ¿ que tal si entramos?- **acto seguido ingresaron a dicho edificio de la 10ma división. Esta si que seria una noche inolvidable.

Al entrar no pudieron evitar soltar un sonoro "GUAUH" ante la esplendorosa fiesta. Todos los capitanes y teniente de las otras divisiones estaban allí presentes, incluidos Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tensai, Karin y Yusu (aunque no lo crean), e Isshin Kurosaki. Incluida la 1era división. Todo estaba adornado por luces de colores varios, carteles de "Feliz Navidad" y con fotos de todos los presentes en antiguas navidades. Por ejemplo: había una foto de Ukitake-taicho vestido como Papá Noel y Sentaro y Kiyone como renos a su lado; otra del Comandante Capitán Yamamoto, también como Papá Noel, haciéndole upa a Ukitake, Shunsui y Unohana de niños; también una de Hitsugaya, Hinamori y Matsumoto con gorros navideños, ya que no pudieron hacer que Shiro-chan se disfrazará, en la nieve; otra con Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Urahara y Omaeda todos juntos; y bueno, muchas otras fotos con maravillosos recuerdos que contar.

Todos los presentes estaban muy elegantes pero no tan formales, después de todo se había acordado que seria como una especie de celebración familiar.

**- ¡Que bien que se ven todos!-** exclamo Akari.

**- Solo lo dices por los hombres, ¿verdad?-** pregunto Tamiko.

**- Cl-claro q-que n-no-** tartamudeo

-**Si, como no. Seguro que ya te estas buscando algún novio.- **aseguro Tamiko.

**- ¡TAMIKO-CHAN, ¿CÓMO PUEDES**** DECIR ESO?-** se quejo

**- Porque ya todas te conocemos. Pero esta bien, solo no le rompas el ****corazón a nadie ni hagas cosas indecentes-** y luego se giro hacia el resto, dejando a Akari con las palabras en la boca y muy enfurecida**- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-**

**- Fácil-** dijo Harumi, se volteo hacia la multitud y grito**- ¡HOLA A TODOS, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS! ¿NOS EXTRAÑARON?-**

Todos se giraron, algunos corrieron hacia las chicas, otro caminaron, otros se ocultaron por miedo a que los reconocieran, pero la mayoría las saludo efusivamente y con un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, siempre hay quien tiene que preguntar algo indebido, o con las palabras incorrectas…

**- Hey, Rukia. ¿Quiénes son esas señoras**?- Rukia se petrifico y se puso azul, _¿Acaso las había llamado señoras? ¡Este era hombre muerto! ¡Cadáver en el cajón! ¡Alma en camino al purgatorio si lo había escuchado Mizuki-chan!_

De repente un aura negra y roja envolvió a las recién llegadas. Rukia sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ¡Tenia que salir corriendo a la de ya! Mientras corría le gritaba a Ichigo- ¡**CORRE O MUERE AQUÍ, ICHIGO!-**

Ichigo no entendía a lo que se refería, pero no tardo mucho en comprenderlo ya que Mizuki se puso detrás de él y lo electrocuto**- ¡KYAAAA!- **se volteo a ver a la sádica chica**- ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?-** grito al borde de la ira. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado en el piso, con un tremendo dolor en su mejilla y con el pie de Mizuki hundiendo aun más su cabeza en el suelo.

**- ¡ESO TE PASA POR IDIOTA, CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA PUTREFACTA!-** mas que indignada**- MIRA QUE LLAMARNOS SEÑORAS. ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?-**

_**-**_** ¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE LLAME, ANCIANA DECREPITA?-**

_**- **_**¡SEÑORITA, ¿O ES TAN DIFICIL?-** un poco mas y lo mandaba a volar- **¡ADEMAS, SOY MENOR QUE TU!- **

**- ¡¿Y YO COMO LO IBA A SABER?-** se quejo Ichigo

**- ****Perdónala, es muy bipolar. No le hagas caso-** dijo Momo acercándose a la chica para calmarla y decirle**- Recuerda que no puedes hacerle eso a alguien que ni siquiera conoces Mizuki-chan-**

**- Ahh…-** suspiro- **Esta bien, Hina-chan. Pero a la próxima que me digas así te mato- **dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

**- Como quieras, de todos modos no me ****sorprenderás la próxima**- reto el peli-naranja.

**- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto Akari, quien acababa de acercárseles, con estrellas en los ojos.

**- Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿y ustedes?-** pregunto.

**- Yo soy Akari-**

**- Yo soy Harumi-**

**- Yo soy Tamiko, y ella es-** señalando a la peli-blanca-rosa-celeste**- Mizuki. Pero nos gusta que nos digan Chan, nada de san o kun.**

**- Un gusto**- hablo Kurosaki.

**- Igualmente-** todas al unísono.

-** Por cierto, ¿eres nuevo o como diablos llegaste aquí? No te había visto antes-** pregunto Akari un tanto inquieta por conocer mas del chico.

**- P****ues, soy shinigami-sustituto. ¿Y ustedes de donde salieron? Nunca las escuche mencionar antes-**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?-** exclamaron las chicas de la sorpresa.

**- ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que dijiste?-**dijo entre dientes Tamiko.

**- Pues si, que ¿no ****oíste?-** reprocho a su amiga Akari.

**- ¡BUAA! SE HABIAN OLVIDADO DE NOSOTRAS-** gritaba Harumi.

**- Esta no se la perdonare a Shiro-chan-** Mizuki estaba mas que enojada**- ¿Dónde esta? Ahora si que me va a conocer enojada-**

**- Eso es mentira, nosotros las extrañábamos mucho. No podríamos olvidarlas aunque quisiéramos-** se apresuro Hinamori antes de que se ocasionara un desastre.

**- ¿****A si?, apuesto a que te habías olvidado de nuestra existencia y apenas te acordaste cuando nos viste-** Mizuki ya estaba haciendo que Momo retrocediera asustada- **¿No es así, Hina-chan?-**

**- N-no, e-eso n-no e-es ci-cierto-** tartamudeaba mientras seguía retrocediendo.

**-¿Estas segura?...-** pregunto con malicia Harumi, que se había sumado junto con las otras.

**- …Porque si eso es verdad…-** ahora hablo Tamiko.

**- … No ****deberías de tener miedo**…- esta vez fue Akari. Hinamori retrocedió aun más y más.

**-Y-yo n-no les tengo mi-miedo**- se defendió Momo.

**- … Entonces, ¿por qué huyes?-** todas al unísono.

**- N-no est-** antes de poder terminar, cayo al suelo. Aunque no lo crean, se tropezó con… Toushirou. Quedaron así, Hitsugaya tendido en el piso y Hinamori

con sus piernas flexionadas sobre el dorso del alvino, claro, sin aplastarlo ni lastimarlo**- Ay, me dolió**-

**-****Hi-Hinamori, ¿podrías salir de encima?-** decía Hitsugaya algo avergonzado por la postura en la que estaban.

**-****L-lo siento Shiro-chan-** se disculpo roja como un tomate.

**- Esta bien, y no es Shiro-chan es Hitsugaya-taicho-** reprocho con tono arrogante mientras se levantaba, aun sonrojado por la escena anterior

**- ¡Misión cumplida chicas!-** dijo enérgicamente Mizuki, para luego agregar- **¿Dónde esta Harumi-chan? Estaba aquí hace un momento…-**

- **Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco veo a Rangiku**- dijo Akari.

**- Las acabo de ver hablando sobre algo aparentemente importante****-** dijo Ichigo.

_-"¿Acaso __será posible que Harumi-chan…? No, no puede ser. Ella dijo que esta noche se contendría… pero, ¿y si no lo logro?"- _ tragaron grueso y, al darse cuenta que todos pensaron en lo mismo, se aterraron aun mas.

**- ¡ATENCION A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡HARUMI-CHAN A DESAPARECIDO Y LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE LA VIO FUE CON ****RANGIKU MATSUMOTO! ¡RAPIDO, TODOS BUSQUENLAS ANTES DE QUE**- fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión repentina. No faltaba buscar a los responsables, era más que obvio.

**- Holaaaa hip a todos hip, ¿lops asuptamos? Hip-** pregunto una MUY (n/a: este muy es especial y cada ves que lo vean significa mil veces muy… es un muy mas que exagerado) ebria Matsumoto, acompañada de…

**-Perdoz poer el hip supsto, perof la puertca nog se quedabar quietaaa hip-** Señoras y señores, he aquí a la máxima bebedora, la reina del sake, la suprema alcohólica, la querida Harumi-chan.

**-¡MATSUMOTO/ HARUMI-CHAN!-** gritaron Hitsugaya y las tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Queee hip?-** Exclamaron las dos sin entender

**-¿Cómo han osado derribar la puerta?-** pronuncio alterada la capitana Soi Fong.

De pronto, las mencionadas tornaron sus sonrisas de borrachas a unas maléficas y terroríficas que iban dedicadas a nuestro amado y querido Toushirou. Este empezó a sudar frío por la inquietud y el miedo que le provocaban dichas sonrisas. Ellas comenzaron a caminar con dificultad hacia el joven, quien no dudo en retroceder. En el momento en que quedo acorralado contra la pared ellas…

Nya, soy mala (muajajajaja). Perdón, es que no estoy del todo convencida con esta historia y me gustaría saber que opinan (de todos modos la voy a terminar).

Por cierto, agradezco a los que dejaron comentarios en mis otros fics. Arigato

En fin, si les gusto dejen reviews y, si se les ocurre una loca idea para poner en la historia la aceptare con gusto ya que se me esta acabando el jugo para exprimir de mi cerebro (no importa si no entendieron, yo si). Plis comenten. Si no lo hacen Toushirou pagara las consecuencias *sonrisa malvada*

**-Hey, eso no es justo, después de todo ya me vas a hacer sufrir en el ****próximo capitulo!-**

**-Uruse! No adelantes nada, es una sorpresa!- **

**-Bien, pero si voy a decir que esta loca desquiciada-** la apunta y ella esta con una tiara en la cabeza**- es Mizuki-chan, Ja!-**

**- Maldito, no ****debías decir eso tú. Me las pagaras-** ahora vestida como un demonio.

**- Y que me ****podrás hacer vos, he?-**

**- OH, ya lo veras en el próximo capi. Muajajajaja. Adiós , y me disculpo por esta pequeña pelea.**

**JA NE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Volví jaja, ya se que seguro me quieren matar y la verdad no tengo excusas para defenderme, solo que no tenia ideas. Pero ese es mi problema. En fin, quería agradecer a :

**Torai95: **gracias y si, te entiendo. ¿COMO PUDE SER TAN MALA? Si a mi me hicieran eso me muero, pero hasta ahí había llegado mi imaginación y después tuve un GRAN bloqueo. Me disculpo por la larga espera! Gomen nesai!

**Sirio: **Gracias. Yo también me reí mucho cuando la escribía. Te pido perdón por la tardanza, pero ya tengo la conti!

Realmente les agradezco a las dos por los reviews y a la gente que tenga la historia en alerta, favoritos o simplemente la allá leído. Gracias de verdad!

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece aunque quiera, es de Tite Kubo-sama**

**Capitulo 2: Deseo de Navidad**

**Flash Back**

_**-¡MATSUMOTO/ HARUMI-CHAN!-**__ gritaron Hitsugaya y las tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo._

_**-¿Queee hip?-**__ Exclamaron las dos sin entender_

_**-¿Cómo han osado derribar la puerta?-**__ pronuncio alterada la capitána Soi Fong. _

_De pronto, las mencionadas tornaron sus sonrisas de borrachas a unas maléficas y terroríficas que iban dedicadas a nuestro amado y querido Toushirou. Este empezó a sudar frío por la inquietud y el miedo que le provocaban dichas sonrisas. Ellas comenzaron a caminar con dificultad hacia el joven, quien no dudo en retroceder. En el momento en que quedo acorralado contra la pared ellas…_

**Fin de Flash Back**

… lo empezaron a ¿seducir? Si, leyeron bien.

**-Sabe Taicho, usted es muy guapo-** decía Matsumoto.

**- Mat-Matsumoto n-no digas incoherencias. ¡A-aléjate!-** Toushirou ya estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer. Y lo peor era que nadie lo ayudaba, todos le tenían miedo a esas dos borrachas, incluso el capitán Kuchiki.

**- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Shiro-chan-** decía con sonrisa maliciosa Harumi-chan.

**- ¡Uruse! ¡Aléjate!-** el pobre Capitán no tenia escapatoria. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que un alma bondadosa se apiadara de él. Y dicho y hecho, la valiente o muy inocente de Momo decidió intervenir para ayudar a su "amigo" de toda la infancia.

**-¡No se le acerquen!-** exclamo para que le prestaran atención**- déjenlo en paz, están borrachas- **por primera vez se la escuchaba hablas de esa forma tan brusca al la joven duraznito. Tenía un tono seguro, autoritario y… ¿enojado?

**- Oh Hina-chan. No seas tan amargada como el y deja que no divirtamos un poco-** replico Harumi-chan.

**- Pues si te quieres divertirte, hazlo, pero aléjate de Shiro-chan- **cada vez su tono era más fiero y agresivo. Nadie podía creer lo que veían, la dulce teniente durazno mas que enfurecida. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento diría que esa persona roja de rabia era una impostora. Lamentablemente se equivocaban, esa si era ella y lo peor, ¡DABA MIEDO!

**- E-entiendo Hina-chan, hip no te pongas celosa**- dijo Harumi intentando calmar un poco las cosas.

A no, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella ¿celosa? Claro que no ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? El no es su novio ni nada parecido, es su mejor amigo. Ya no soportaba mas esa discusión y decidió ponerle fin pronunciando esto en un susurro- Hakufuku- (N/A para quien no se acuerde este es el kido que uso Momo para escapar de su celda, ya saben cuando leyó la carta de Aizen) Efectivamente, las dos cayeron inconcientes y Hinamori recobro la compostura. Sin embargo, repentinamente se desmayo. Por suerte, Hitsugaya la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo y se golpeara.

**- Bien, ¿Quién le dio café a Hinamori?-** dijo fuerte y claro, para que todos lo escucharan, con tono autoritario.

**- ¿A que te refieres Shiro-chan?-** pregunto aparentemente inocente Mizuki-chan.

**- Cuando Momo toma café se pone de esa manera-** explico

**- AAHHH**- exclamaron todos. Ahora ya sabían el porque de su irregular comportamiento.

**- Y, ¿Quién lo hizo?**- pregunto nuevamente el alvino, todavía con su amiga en brazos. Nadie sabía como responder a esa pregunta ya que no habían visto quien lo hizo. Un silencio profundo invadió el lugar, solo para ser interrumpido por el casual sonido de un grillo.

**-Bien, creo que no vamos a averiguarlo nunca-** dijo Tamiko en un suspiro mientras escondía tras su espalda un termo con café.

**-Sabes Shiro-chan, será mejor que la lleves a tu cuarto-** dijo con sonrisa picara Mizuki-chan.

**-¡¿QUE?¿POR QUE A MI CUARTO?-** pregunto exaltado el joven capitán.

**-Porque queda más cerca. La casa de Hina-chan esta MUY lejos, y si despierta allí no sabrá que paso y podría alterarse- **explico la peli-blanca-con-mechas-teñidas.

**-Su-supongo que tienes razón**- en eso, paso su brazo por detrás de las piernas de Momo y la elevo con delicadeza. Antes de poder dar un solo paso vio una luz cegadora que lo desconcertó.

**- Ahh, ¡que linda que salio la foto!-** exclamo Akari-chan- **Cuando Hina-chan se entere de que Shiro-chan la cargo se va a desmayar de nuevo-**

**-¿Para que quieres la foto?-** pregunto Tamiko.

**-Para que Hina-chan tenga evidencia de que decimos la verdad-**

**-Eso quiere decir que siempre mienten- **dijo Ichigo.

**-No, nosotras siempre decimos la verdad, solo que a veces la modificamos a nuestro favor-** explico Akari-chan.

**-¡ESO ES MENTIR!**

**-Ya Ichigo, no te gastes con ellas-** dijo nuestro peli-rojo favorito saliendo de quien sabe donde.

**-Tienes razón Renji**- se pone de acuerdo con Renji- **¿Y que van a hacer con estas dos?-** pregunta a las chicas señalando a las victimas de Momo.

**-Mizuki-chan y yo las llevaremos a la oficina de Shiro-chan-** explico Tamiko.

Tan pronto como las susodichas se fueron, las luces se apagaron y reflectores de distintos colores le daban a la sala un efecto boliche. La música empezó a sonar y de la nada Akari-chan **grito-¡Es hora de bailar!-** acto seguido se dirigió hasta Hisagi y le pidió bailar con ella. El acepto con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hitsugaya entro a su habitación con Momo en brazos, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia su futón. Corrió las sabanas y recostó a Hinamori, luego la tapo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía así, era casi como un ángel. Unos traviesos mechones de su bellísimo cabello le caían por su frente. Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se los saco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas al notar la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. Solo pensaba en ella y en lo hermosa que se veía-_¿en que estoy pensando? Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿no?-_ esta era la pregunta que se hacia mientras, inconcientemente, se acercaba mas y mas. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

Se despertó, lentamente fue abriendo sus llamativos ojos chocolate y quedo estupefacta al percatarse de la cercanía de Toushirou. Quería hablar pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y no paraba de preguntarse- _¿acaso me iba a besar? No, no puede ser. El es mi mejor amigo, ¿no?-_

**-Shi-shiro-chan**- él aun estaba a esa peligrosa distancia de ella por lo que no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo del alvino.

**-Hi-Hinamori yo- **no sabia que decir, estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella se despertó. ¿Qué le diría?_ ¿La verdad?_ No, definitivamente no le podía decir eso.

**-Te amo…-** susurro inconcientemente Hinamori. Estaba en un trance. Hitsugaya se puso rojo y quedo idiotizado por esas simples palabras. Ella lo amaba, ¡ERA EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE TODA SU VIDA!¡SUS SENTIMIENTOS ERAN CORRESPONDIDOS!

Por otro lado, Hinamori cayó en la realidad y se quería matar, ¡SE LE HABIA DECLARADO! ¿QUE PENSARIA AHORA TOUSHIROU? ¡AHH, LO ARRUINO TODO!

Una vez pasada su sorpresa inicial, Hitsugaya le respondió dulcemente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos**- Yo también te amo…-**

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Ambos sentían lo mismo y no soportaban mas la espera. Se empezaron a acercar, cerraron los ojos, estaban a milímetros, por fin probarían los jugosos labios del otro, y…

¡PAM!

Un portazo los interrumpió, se pusieron rojos como tomates y se apartaron un poco para disimular lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

**-¡CAPITAN HITSUGAYA HAY UN PROBLEMA!**- grito alarmado un peli-rojo al entrar a la habitación.

**-¿Qué pasa Abarai?-** dijo irritado el joven prodigio. Sin embargo su pregunta se respondió sola al escuchar un estruendoso estallido, proveniente del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta- **Mejor nos apuramos- **con esto los tres individuos salieron a la búsqueda de la causa de dicho estruendo.

**Flash Back**

_Minutos antes_

_**-Creo que Harumi-chan se excedió, mira que quedar inconciente por Hina-chan- **__decía Tamiko sin mirar por donde iba. Esto provoco que chocara con alguien, igual de distraída que ella._

_**-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?-**__ exclamó una vos femenina._

_**-¿Por qué no te fijas tu? además, ¿Quién eres?-**__ pregunto mientras miraba a la chica. Esta tenía el cabello negro por los hombros. Vestía ropa deportiva igual que ella pero de color roja. No parecía pasar de los 10 años y tenia unos profundos orbes negros._

_**-Deberías pedir disculpas y presentarte antes de pedirme mi nombre**__- dice cabreada la joven._

_**-Bien, yo soy Tamiko-chan y, NI SUEÑES QUE ME VOY A DISCULPAR-**__ grito ya impaciente por golpearla__**- me voy-**__ y dicho esto dio media vuelta para retirarse._

_**-Yo soy Karin Kurosaki, Y NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA-**__ al terminar la frase pateo una pelota, que saco de quien sabe donde, directo a la cara de Tamiko._

_**-NO ME SUBESTIMES**__- y pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de darle de lleno en la cara a Karin._

_**-¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?- **__pregunto la peli-negra._

_Y así continuaron peleándose, destrozando todo a su paso y creando un autentico caos._ (N/A: esta es la prueba de que no hay que tomarse nada personal y que hay que ponerse en el lugar del otro. No hay que ser tan competitivo/a ya que eso daña a los demás y a uno mismo).

**Fin de Flash Back**

**-Rayos, ¿Quién pudo hacer semejante desastre?-** pregunto el Capitán Hitsugaya.

**-Karin Kurosaki y Tamiko-chan, capitán-** respondió Renji

**-Ey Renji, ¿Tu sabes que paso aquí? Esta todo destrozado**- pregunto Rukia mientras llegaba con Ichigo, Orihime, Mizuki, Akari e Isshin Kurosaki.

**-Fue la hermana revoltosa del cabeza de zanahoria y la loca del deporte de Tamiko-chan-**

**-¿Pero que pudo provocar que hicieran tanto desorden?**- pregunto inocentemente Hinamori.

**-Lo que paso es que ninguna de las dos miraban por donde iban y se chocaron. Luego se empezaron a pelear por quien tenia que disculparse y la pequeña niña le aventó una pelota a Tamiko-chan, ella se la devolvió y así sucesivamente hasta que lo tomaron como una competencia, por eso quedo así el lugar**- explico Akari-chan.

**-Pues si mi hija lo tomo como una competencia dudo que la podamos parar tan fácilmente-** dijo Isshin.

**-Mas nos vale que las detengamos rápido antes de que arruinen todo en mi escuadrón-** dijo Toushirou.

**-Será mejor que primero las encontremos, ¿no****s harías los honores Hina-chan?**- pregunto Mizuki-chan amablemente.

**-Hai, hmm… están en los campos de entrenamiento**- informo con una radiante sonrisa que hipnotizó al joven alvino.

Llegaron al lugar indicado por la teniente del escuadrón cinco. Tal como dijo la chica, ellas se encontraban allí, destruyendo todo.

**-Hija ya es suficiente. Ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre**- decía Isshin mientras corría en dirección a su querida hija, quien lo recibió con una fuerte patada en el rostro.

**-NO TE METAS VIEJO-** le grito, claramente irritada.

**-Mi hija, eres igual de amargada que tu estúpido hermano mayor. MAZAKI, ¿PORQUE?-** lloraba el "hombre" de la familia. El mismo recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza, propinado por "el estúpido" de su hijo.

**-MEJOR NO AYUDES VIEJO-** le grita Ichigo a su padre.

**-¡Las dos, les ordeno que paren con esta ridiculez!-** ordeno autoritariamente el joven Capitán. Sin embargo, fue ignorado olímpicamente por las susodichas- **bien, ya me harte-** el pequeño oji-turquesa desenvainó a Hyorinmaru y congelo todo el campo, incluyendo los pie de las jóvenes-problema.

**-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Shiro-chan**- dijo Hinamori con una gotita en la cabeza, estilo anime.

**-Tal vez, pero si no hacia algo terminarían destruyendo todo**- explico.

**-Claro, preferiste que todo quedara congelado que en ruinas, ¿no? Es muy lógico**- decía con sarcasmo Ichigo.

**-Seguramente lo hizo por algo, Kurosaki-kun**- dijo dulcemente Orihime, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra.

**-El campo esta hecho para soportar a Hyorinmaru y deshacer el hielo una ves terminado el entrenamiento- **explico el bajito.

**-Ahh-** exclamaron todos en señal de haber comprendido.

**-¿Necesitas un campo especial?¿No se supone que debes de poder controlar tu riatsu? Digo, eres un capitán**- pregunto Mizuki-chan.

**-Se podría decir que tomo muy enserio el entrenamiento de mis subordinados**- un escalofrío les recorrió por la espalda a todos los allí presentes- **será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, el hielo se derretirá antes de media noche-**

**-¡¿NANI? ¿Nos dejaran aquí solitas?-** preguntaron al mismo tiempo Karin y Tamiko.

**-Si, no podemos hacer nada-** luego se retiraron todos dejándolas solas.

**-Kurosaki-kun, ya son las 11:55**- aviso Orihime.

**-¿NANI? Rayos, no creí que fuera tan tarde**- exclamo Ichigo- **¡Ey, chicos! Ya casi son las doce-**

**-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON ANTES?-** grito aterrorizada Akari - **¡LO CIENTO, ME TENGO QUE IR!-** volvió a grito a la distancia mientras corría.

**-¿Y a esta que bicho le pico?- **pregunto desorientado Isshin.

**-Mhmm… creo que dijo algo de una gran sorpresa**- hablo Rukia.

**-Bueno, sea cual sea la sorpresa, ya son las 11:59 p.m.-** dijo llegando a la entrada y, al abrirla grito a todo pulmón- **¡YA ES HORA DE BRINDAR!-**

Luego de esto todos comenzaron una cuenta regresiva para las 12:00 de la noche.

**-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-**

Empezaron a chocar copas, abrazarse, aturdirse, beber, pero todo esto paro al ver en el cielo… FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES.

Corrieron al jardín de la décima división para maravillarse con los hermosos colores que ahora pintaban el cielo nocturno de la Sociedad de Almas. Para bien o para mal, vieron como del firmamento oscuro caía algo que parecía… AKARI.

**-Dios mío, ¿estas bien Akari-Chan?-** interrogo preocupada Hinamori-chan.

**-Si, creo que si-** realmente era mentira, estaba toda quemada, con la ropa rotosa y seguramente con más de una costilla rota.

**-Que alegría, Feliz Navidad Akari-chan-** le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

**-Igualmente, Hina-chan-**

**-Cof cof… eh, Momo ¿podrías venir un minuto?-** pregunto disimuladamente Hitsugaya para no captar la atención del resto pero si de la joven durazno.

-¿**Shi-Shiro-chan? Es-esta bien**- pronuncio entre tartamudeos muy notorios para el alvino, esto era una señal que tenia miedo a lo que le pudiera decir.

Se alejaron un poco de todo el tumulto de gente que se había formado tras las doce campanadas. Ya llegando Hitsugaya paro en seco, preocupando más a Momo ya que eso actitud no era común en él.

-**M-Momo**- dijo con dificultad, dándose la vuelta sonrojado… ¡¿SONROJADO? Pues si, eso escribí y eso leyeron. Toushirou era un autentico tomate con patas, estaba nervioso y hasta tartamudeaba**- Fe-feliz Navidad**- pronuncio mientras le extendía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel color melocotón y decorada con un gran moño blanco.

-**Gra-gracias Shiro-chan… ¡EH! ¡¿Es un celular?-** exclamo eufórica de la emoción. Ella siempre quiso uno, aunque, ahora que se ponía a pensar, ¿para que lo quería? No era mucha la gente que tuviera uno, ¿con quien hablaría?

**-Si tonta, para que me llames cuando quieras y no me vengas a molestar a la oficina o en medio de la noche**-

**-Demo, tu no tienes uno**- concluyo confundida.

**-Claro que si, ¿sino por que crees que te estoy regalando uno?-** dijo con aires de grandeza.

**-Muchas gracias, creo que eh olvidado tu regalo adentro. Iré por el-** pero antes de poder dar un paso, su celular comenzó a sonar**- Mmh, ¿de quien podrá ser este mensaje?... ¿eh? Shiro-chan es tuyo-**

**-Vamos, léelo Momo- **decía sonriente, cosa muy extraña en él,

Hinamori abrió el mensaje y no pudo evitar agrandar sus hermosos ojos chocolate ante lo que Leia. Miro confundida a Toushirou, el no dejaba de sonreírle y mirarle con esos ojos con los que solo la ve a ella. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes marrones de la teniente, y comenzó a correr en dirección al joven capitán. Lo abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

**-Gomen nesai, pensé que te gustaría, pero si quieres puedes**- no termino, la joven no lo dejo. Tomo el rostro del capitán y lo miro con ternura a los ojos- **Me encanto, no sabes lo que espere por esto**- dijo ella.

**-Entonces, ¿eso es un si?**- no cabía donde poner toda la felicidad que estaba experimentando. Una esperanza, tenia una esperanza, solo eso.

**-no-**

Su mundo se derrumbo, entro en un estado de agonía y sufrimiento, un trance. No lo podía creer, toda esa esperanza que tenia, la seguridad, la felicidad, todo se esfumo con esa simple palabra. "no", era lo único que estaba en su mente. Sintió el mundo paralizarse, el tiempo detenerse y su vida desvanecerse… el se sintió morir, morir en vida. La peor de las muerte, y seguro, la mas dolorosa. Quería romper en llanto y desahogarse en un grito amargo que se atascaba en su garganta y quebraba su alma.

**-Esto es un si**- sin mas, lo beso. Lo beso con pasión y desesperación, con todo el amor que había acumulado en esos años; con delicadeza y suavidad, sintiéndose la mujer mas privilegiada del mundo por probar aquellos labios que eran sagrados para ella, un territorio desconocido y fascinante, lo mas valioso y dulce que había probado en su vida. La dueña de su primer beso, y él, el dueño de su corazón.

Hitsugaya despertó de su trance y no pudo evitar disfrutar del momento. Ella lo había engañado, ya más tarde le discutiría eso, pero ahora solo quería demostrarle cuanto la ama. Poso sus manos en la cintura de la teniente durazno para atraerla mas a si mismo. La quería cerca, no quería separarse de ella ni un segundo, temiendo que solo fuera una broma de su mente. Momo coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de SU Shiro-chan para profundizar el beso. Debido a esto, tiro el celular que tenia en las manos.

Eran felices, después de todo eran felices. Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron con amor destellando en sus ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

**-Feliz Navidad, Shiro-chan**- dijo Hinamori.

**-Feliz Navidad, Momo**- dijo Toushirou para luego volver a besarla.

"_Momo, aun te tengo otro regalo. Tu eliges que hacer con el._

_Te doy mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser,_

_Te doy mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas y mi esperanza._

_Todo lo que soy y seré te pertenece_

_Te amo Momo, y por eso mi regalo será mi vida._

_Soy tuyo, y espero que tú seas mía…_

_Momo, ¿serias mi novia?"_

Este mensaje se veía en la pantalla del aparatito, que poco a poco se fue apagando pero no por ello perdiendo la magia de aquellas palabras tan sinceras.

Un deseo, eso es lo que la Noche de Navidad les concedió a ambos. Solo uno y lo aprovecharon. Porque en la Noche de Navidad la magia revive, emerge y ata lasos que duran para siempre.

Bueno, ya se que es MUY tarde para esto, pero les queria decear Felices Fiestas y un prospero año 2011.

Besos, nos veremos en otra historia

jA nE


End file.
